1. Field of the Invention
There are continuing efforts to improve methods of production and yield of mushrooms. Mushrooms are a desirable source of human food, being high in protein and normally growing on waste materials. One group of mushrooms which is grown commercially, normally employs a hot manure and its bedding mixture as a substrate and after the substrate has been properly composted outdoor and indoor and then it is inoculated with spawn and the mycelium established, a layer of soil is placed over the substrate which is referred to as a casing.
The most common mushroom which is grown commercially in this manner is the Agaricus bisporus, commonly referred to as the common button mushroom. A vast literature exists on the manner in which this mushroom and comparable mushrooms may be cultivated. Nevertheless, there is continuing interest in developing new composting which provides simpler methods for preparing composting and improved mushroom growth.